Can't You See
by LowlifeTheory
Summary: Lydia and Jackson. Fluff and smut.


'I can't believe you Jackson. I can't believe you would do that.' Lydia snapped stepping into the bedroom. She stepped out of her favourite red Vera Wang heels and let her toes sink into the thick creamy carpet. She hated that her stockings were a barrier between her toes and the fluffy wool.

'Well get used to it.' Jackson said shucking his tuxedo jacket and setting it carefully on the wooden hanger in his closet. His tie was already hanging open as he unbuttoned his shirt, changing course halfway through to step out of his own shoes. Lydia eyed his ass in the dresser mirror. It looked good in this tux, pert and biteable.

'I mean, honestly, Jackson are you that stupid.' She asked waking through her closet, and replacing her shoes as she passed, to go to the bathroom.

'You're my wife.' He called from the other room. 'What was I supposed to do? Ignore you?'

'You shouldn't draw attention to me.' She said, removing her diamond earrings and matching chocker. She stepped back into the closet to place them in one of her hidden safes. The bracelet went too, leaving just her rings. She paused and after a moments thought removed her engagement ring.

'You're my wife. I'm supposed to draw attention to you at these things. It's eleven fifteen.' Jackson called.

'I don't want to be one of those tarts that hang around the edge of your spotlight. And I can tell the time. It's eleven seventeen.' Lydia said as she stepped out of her dress. She made her way back into the bedroom to find Jackson barefoot with his shirt open placing his tie on the tie rack.

'You're not one of those tarts.' Jackson shook his shirt onto the bed. Lydia licked her lips. She couldn't help but ogle her husband. He looked fantastic. She eyed his abs, imagined running her tongue over them. She was glad she had what those bitches who flaunted their tails around him didn't have. Jackson. 'You're my wife.'

'What?' She asked; momentarily distracted with the thought of licking the man she married.

'I said you're my wife.' Jackson said opening the snap on his pants and letting them fall to his feet. He was naked, in all his glory. Lydia rolled her eyes as he looked down at himself. 'And I love you.'

'You love yourself.' She said stepping into the circle of his arms. Jackson ran his hands over her ass, squeezing her cheeks in his hands. Lydia hissed and growled low in her throat. 'Are you trying to challenge your Alpha?' She whispered.

'Shut up. It's you that wants mounted not me. I'm doing my civic duty.' He said as he buried his face in her neck.

'You're going to fuck me, how is that a duty to society?' Lydia asked as his teeth nipped her shoulder.

'Well…it means that no other poor bastards have to suffer at your hands.' Jackson muttered into her skin. Lydia moaned low in her throat when he snuffled between her breasts, his hands cupping her through the lace. He ran his thumbs over her nipples and she gasped, nipping into his flesh. His hands slid around the lace, unhooking it, and twirling it around his finger.

'Show-off.' She said pushing him backwards. He fell onto their duvet. His skin was a stark contrast to the black, he looked, for a moment, lost and vulnerable, his eyes watching her, open and honest and she remembered why she loved him so much. Hooking her thumbs into the tiny strap of her thong she eased it off her body and climbed onto the bed, straddling him.

His smooth skin marked easily as she ran her nails from his shoulders to his waistband. Tiny drops of blood bubbled from parts of his torso where her nails had sunk deeper than she intended. She leaned forward licking him clean as his hands ran up her thighs and over her belly. One hand fisted in her hair while the other caught her hip, flipping them smoothly so he was on top. She snarled at him, reminding him she was his alpha, but he snapped back, telling her that right now, he didn't give a damn because he was about to own her.

His mouth attached to her neck again as he hitched her leg around his hip, grinding his hips against hers. 'You may be my alpha,' he said, his hand slipping between her legs, fingers gathering the moisture pooling there and pressing back inside her 'but when I take control of you like this, you're mine.'

'Yours.' She muttered. His words had her wolf rolling onto her back and begging him to take her. His fingers worked into her, his eyes locked onto hers. 'I'm all yours Jackson.'

'That's right. You're mine, my lover, my mate, my alpha, my wife. And if I want to mention you in an acceptance speech for another sports award then I will and you will stand beside me, be you like this or full of my pups, you will stand by my side and share my spotlight.' He said. He pulled his hand out of her slick pussy and pressed his cock against her, running it between her pussy lips, pressing the sensitive tip into her clit.

Lydia moaned and arched against him but Jackson pulled away before she got enough good friction. Instead he slid the head of his dick against her, into her. Lydia moaned and raised her hips as he settled against her. 'Yes.' She said, petting her fingers over his hair. 'Just like that Jackson.'

His movements, at first, were slow, until he was teasing himself as much as he was teasing her. Jackson always had to be the best at everything, and fucking his alpha was no exception. He circled his hips and Lydia gasped, biting his lips, fingers hauling him impossibly closer as he fucked her. He shifted, moving her legs until both her ankles rested on his shoulders. Falling forward, he pressed both palms into the pillow bracketing her between his arms.

His hips slammed into her, fucking her hard into the mattress as she begged and gasped below him. The position left her at his mercy, and Jackson took full advantage as she tried to clench around him. He leaned impossibly closer, bending her completely in half and kissed her hot on the mouth. She came, clenching around his cock as he fucked her through her orgasm.

His hips stuttered for a moment before warmth flooded her. 'Gonna have my pups Lydia?' Jackson muttered in her ear. 'A belly full of my pups.' His hips still jerked as her legs fell away, wrapping around him, her arms pulling him in. He settled on top of her, kissing her cheeks and nose, lips and chin.

He moved and she panicked. 'Not yet.' She said, pressing her hand against his back. 'Don't move yet, not yet.' Jackson sighed and relaxed, resting his head on her shoulder, his thighs cradled by her own. She ran her nails down his back, over his butt. 'Stay.'


End file.
